This invention relates to a wrap ring assembly, and more particularly, to a wrap ring assembly which maintains an engagement or other ring in a captured or wrapped condition on the finger of the wearer.
Wrap rings are one of the best selling rings in the jewelry trade. Wrap rings are very popular because of their versatility when paired with a diamond solitaire. A single wrap ring may be used as a wedding or anniversary band, with re-mounts and engagement ring settings. A wrap ring is particularly desirable because it offers the flexibility of new setting without changing the original ring.
Although a single wrap ring is still very popular, a few jewelers have recently manufactured and sold as a set a pair of wrap rings which are constructed to receive a diamond solitaire therebetween. Specifically, the bands of the wrap rings include a complimentary pair of mountings which define an opening therebetween through which the diamond of the ring projects. The mounting may include one or more gem elements which can mirror each other in appearance.
Although the use of a pair of wrap rings with a diamond solitaire or some other ring disposed therebetween has significant aesthetic advantages, and can create a different and perhaps more desirable look, the overall assembly is less than desirable. When worn on the finger of the wearer, the two wrap rings and the wrapped diamond engagement ring will have the tendency to slide and/or separate. This is especially true if the rings themselves are slightly too loose or the temperature is significantly reduced, contracting the wearer's finger in size.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome the above disadvantages, and construct a wrap ring assembly which maintains the wrapped diamond solitaire in a captured condition with the two wrap rings.